Vor Genealogy
Vor family trees, particularly focusing on Vorbarra, Vorkosigan, and Vorrutyer. Dorca Vorbarra Dorca Vorbarra had at least 2 wives; Yuri's mother was from Vorrutyer clan. He inherited the Imperium through his mother's bloodline instead of his father's (see salic descent). * Yuri Vorbarra = heir ** Word of God: "Yuri was born first, to Dorca's first wife/empress, who by the way was a Vorrutyer of some high rank/standing." * Xav Vorbarra = legitimated bastard by a mistress/concubine ** Word of God: "Dorca later took up a long-running affair with some (unnamed, sorry) other Vor lady of high blood -- such high-born openly held concubines are not unusual in royal histories. It is unknown if she was married to anyone else as well, though this is not ruled out.... Xav was born to this mistress/concubine some undefined number of years later. Dorca's marriage to Empress #1 continued after Xav's birth." * Unnamed daughter, full sister to Yuri, later married Ezar Vorbarra ** Word of God: "The last Dorca/Vorrutyer princess daughter was therefore probably in her forties when she wed usurper Ezar. It is probable that she had a high-stress life, in any case, atop whatever inherent tendencies to metal illness she possessed, and cracked up over time. She was in any case quietly round-the-twist and then deceased well before the time of _Shards of Honor_." * others may have existed, but are never mentioned. Xav Vorbarra Xav Vorbarra married an unnamed Betan woman. * Olivia Vorbarra - married Piotr Vorkosigan (heir to Vorkosigan countship) ** Older brother of Aral ** Aral Vorkosigan - married ? Vorrutyer (no children), then Cordelia Naismith *** Miles Vorkosigan - married Ekaterin Vorvane Vorsoisson **** Helen Natalia, Aral Alexander, Elizabeth, Taura, Selig, Simone *** Mark Vorkosigan *** Aurelia and others, much later ** Younger sister of Aral * Sonia Vorbarra - married ? Vorpatril (not particularly closely connected to the Vorpatril countship) ** Padma Vorpatril - married Alys Vor? *** Ivan Vorpatril * others may have existed, but are never mentioned Ezar Vorbarra Ezar Vorbarra's location in the Vorbarra family tree has not been specified, either in canon or by Word of God. He was not a descendent of Dorca. Ezar Vorbarra + daughter of Dorca * Serg Vorbarra - married Kareen Vor? ** Gregor Vorbarra - married Laisa Toscane *** unnamed son *** unnamed son *** unnamed daughter Vorrutyer family The Vorrutyers had members married to both Vorkosigans and Vorbarras. Count Pierre Vorruyter ("Le Sanguinaire") * unnamed son, heir (not identified in canon) ** Count Pierre Vorrutyer (not identified in canon) *** unnamed son, heir (not identified in canon) **** Count Pierre Vorrutyer, heir **** Donna Vorrutyer, later Count Dono Vorrutyer. *** Ges Vorrutyer *** wife of Aral Vorkosigan *** father of Richars Vorrutyer **** Richars Vorrutyer married (someone not identified in canon) ***** at least two sons *** father of Byerly Vorrutyer **** Byerly Vorrutyer **** sister of Byerly ** Dono Vorrutyer, the architect * unnamed daughter - married father of Piotr Vorkosigan ** Piotr Vorkosigan Notes regarding the chosen layout #The exact number of generations from Pierre Le Sanguinaire to the later Count Pierre and his sister Donna is not absolutely certain but quite probable. This is deduced partly from timeline calculations and partly from expectation that Vorrutyers probably follow the Vor naming scheme. #The exact connection to Dono, the mad architect, is not clear, but he is specifically identified as grand-uncle to Donna/Dono. This seems the simplest layout to meet that requirement. #Aral's first wife is specifically named as an aunt to Byerly Vorrutyer. #That these are five siblings - the father of Donna/Dono, Ges, the wife of Aral Vorkosigan, the father of Richars, and the father of Byerly - is known from Word of God: See Goodreads #Dorca's wife would be from either Pierre Le Sanguinaire's generation or somewhat prior to it, depending on details of timing. As mentioned at the top, she was "of high ranking" in the family. References *For outside of canon, see particularly 102544.html. *For Vorrutyer family tree, see particularly A Civil Campaign, chapters 3, 4, 7 Category:Vor